


【丸昴】Lurker 02 - ii

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【丸昴】Lurker 02 - ii

丸山将涉谷的头按在自己阴茎处，掰着他的下巴，直到他的嘴能吞下自己滚烫腥膻的肉柱。

现在是夜色即将到来的时间，涉谷眼底如夕阳色一般血红。他黑色的一缕发丝顺着鼻梁贴在脸上。嘴唇摩擦过龟头和柱身，将那根他最痛恨的东西吃进嘴里。丸山拽着他的头发，让他跪趴在身下，而眼神顺着一字脊梁看向他侧腰细嫩的皮肤，心里不由得又沸腾。

涉谷吞着坚硬如铁的男根，任丸山将龟头捅进自己喉咙，模仿真正性交的动作，将自己的嘴当成泄欲的工具。喉咙深处传来他无力的吼叫。忽然深感一阵恶心，还好像龟头顶歪到了牙根。涉谷在一瞬间缩紧喉咙。

一股热流涌到下方，丸山深吸了一口气才没有缴械。涉谷的牙刮到皮的时候丸山还会示意他收着牙。涉谷却被发根处的疼痛刺激到了。他自以为报复地用舌头把龟头往外顶，却忽略了力气的偏差。舌根又被柱体顶弄，口水从嘴角留下来。

窒息感让他面色潮红，被控制着，又害怕又痛的他用行动嘶吼着去拒绝。却又被alpha的味道吸引，像是蜂蜜闻到花香。

alpha的肉棒好像把omega的香软的嘴当成了后穴，意识到这一点的丸山拔出来。于是浑身虚弱的涉谷眼睁睁地看着alpha的肉棒在他眼前成结，巨大的肉结在手中跳动着，根本无从下口。一股浓浓的精液喷射出来，落到了他小巧的鼻子和鲜红的嘴巴上。丸山把他退成仰躺，拽着他的手教他把自己剩下的积攒也撸出来，搞得涉谷指甲缝里全是精液。

涉谷要疯了，浓烈的信息素让他无法思考，只知道面前肉棒射出的东西是他肚子里生命的来源。他伸着头，小巧的舌头舔上肉块，双手撸动丸山的阴茎。这扑面而来的味道对他而言，犹如氧气对于溺水上岸的人。

丸山看见他由于刺激顶立着的粉嫩下体，往前爬去。两人倒着，丸山在上涉谷在下。丸山卖力地吮吸着omega的阴茎，不一会儿便吸出对alpha来讲是甘美的精液。他沉甸甸的阴囊和逐渐软塌的肉棒晃荡在涉谷眼前。

可惜了这个姿势，他没看见涉谷眼中的迷离。


End file.
